until_dawnfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dirk Hardegen
Dirk Hardegen ist ein deutscher Synchron- und Hörspielsprecher sowie Komponist von Hörspielmusiken. In Until Dawn spricht er Dr. Hill. Rollen Filme *Patrick Keating (als Fischer) in Summer of 84 (2018) *Carlos Alazraqui (als 'König Röschen') in Prinz Charming (2018) *Axel Daeseleire (als Geert) in Gangstas 4 Life (2018) *Jeff Dunham (als 'Peanut Butter') in Elliot - Das kleinste Rentier (2018) *Bashar Rahal (als Daniels) in Day of the Dead: Bloodline (2018) Synchro (DVD) *Rob Nagle (als Don Falco) in Bad Samaritan - Im Visier des Killers (2018) *Sergey Shnurov (als General) in Urfin - Der Zauberer von Oz (2017) *Hiroki Yasumoto (als 'Andrew 'Agil' Gilbert Mills') in Sword Art Online - The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) *Mike Dopud (als Mr. Barnes) in Sweet Virginia (2017) Synchro *Bruce Blain (als Koch Dimitri) in Max - Agent auf vier Pfoten (2017) *Vitaliy Kovalenko (als Herzog Vladimir) in Mathilde - Liebe ändert alles (2017) *Takaaki Seki (als 'Kameda') in Lu Over the Wall (2017) *Doan Hugaert (als Hausarzt) in Das letzte Opfer (2017) *Kagaya Kei (als Ohno) in God of War (2017) *Karim Hajee (als Vikram) in Basmati Blues (2017) *Marlon Young (als Rudd) in Art of Revenge - Mein Körper gehört mir (2017) *Michael Hanrahan (als University President) in Anne auf Green Gables - Teil 3 (2017) *Michael Beasley (als Officer) in 68 Kill (2017) *Derek Howard (als Jennifers Vater) in The Windmill Massacre (2016) *Jackson Hurst (als Eric Harlow) in Vanished: Left Behind - Next Generation (2016) *Aubrey Wakeling (als Vince) in Terrordactyl (2016) (2018) *Heath Allyn (als Dale) in Terror Birds (2016) (2018) *Jingjing Ma (als Miao) in Sword Master (2016) *Gerald Webb (als Marcus) in Sniper: Special Ops (2016) *Syd Brisbane (als Big John) in Red Dog True Blue (2016) *David Kaye (als 'Clank') in Ratchet und Clank (2016) *Jan Frostad (als Stortingspresident Carl Joachim Hambro) in The Kings Choice - Angriff auf Norwegen (2016) *Chris Williams (als Zollbeamter) in Jimmy Vestvood - Amerikan Hero (2016) *Steve Judkins (als Soldat #2) in It Stains the Sands Red (2016) *Chuck Zito (als Zeke) in Female Fight Club (2016) *Blair Anderson (als Forensiker) in Bed of the Dead (2016) *Hector Becerra (als Medina) in My All-American - Die Hoffnung stirbt nie (2015) (2017) *Salvatore Esposito (als Vincenzo) in Jeeg Robot (2015) *John Carroll Lynch (als Pruitt) in The Invitation (2015) Synchro *Matthew Jacobs (als Dr. Marcus) in Frankenstein - Das Experiment (2015) *Chris Gauthier (als Chris) in Blackway - Auf dem Pfad der Rache (2015) *John Zderko (als Roger) in Zellblock 11 - In der Dunkelheit ... lauert der Tod (2014) *als Boss in Verlust & Verlangen (2014) *Joel Bishop (als Max Whitaker) in Saints and Soldiers: The Void (2014) *Robert Curtis Brown (als Officer Smallwood) in Oliver, Stoned! (2014) *als junger Soldat in Die Maisinsel (2014) *Andrew Polk (als Tierarzt) in Der letzte Akt (2014) (2016) *Didier Bourdon (als Brunu) in Jacky im Königreich der Frauen (2014) *Stephen Lang (als Duffy) in Gutshot Straight - Gnadenloses Spiel (2014) *Sam Coward (als Donkey) in Charlies Farm (2014) *Michael Yebba (als Big Victor) in By the Gun - Zeit der Vergeltung (2014) (2016) *als Arzt in Brotherhood of Blades (2014) *Zvika Hadar (als Daniel) in Die unüblichen Verdächtigen (2013) *Jason Saucier (als Jimmy) in Das ultimative Leben (2013) *Hiroki Yasumoto (als 'Andrew 'Agil' Gilbert Mills') in Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2013) *Vic Browder (als Martin) in Sweetwater - Rache ist süß (2013) *Peter Billingsley (als Scott) in iLove - geloggt, geliked, geliebt (2013) *Warrick Grier (als Bodley) in Heatstroke - Mörderische Steppe (2013) *Dirk Tillman (als Norm) in Hänsel und Gretel - Black Forest (2013) *als Arzt in The Edge of Sanity - Am Abgrund des Wahnsinns (2013) *Cole Hauser (als Dwight) in Death Zone - Tödlicher Verrat (2013) *J.C Montes-Roldan (als Lt. Fauvet) in Cinco de Mayo: La batalla (2013) *Tom Dewispelaere (als Pascal) in Borgman (2013) *Martin Copping (als Jennings) in Battleground - Helden im Feuersturm (2013) *Alec Gillis (als Charlie) in Zero Gravity - Antrieb Überleben (2012) *als 'Soldat #1' in War of the Worlds: Goliath (2012) *Mario Toñanez (als Osorio) in Night Market - Tödliche Fracht (2012) *Doug Jones (als Roger) in John Dies at the End (2012) *Danny Midwinter (als Sergei) in Interview with a Hitman (2012) *Stephen Mailer (als Zoes Vater) in Das Glück der großen Dinge (2012) *Samuel Johde (als Franck) in Do Not Disturb (2012) *als Van der Laan in Cool Kids Don't Cry (2012) *Husein Madhavji (als Dr. Gill) in Cold Blooded (2012) *Manuel Urrego (als Blancardo) in Casa de mi Padre (2012) *Guilherme Filipe (als Balencie) in Das Wunder von Lourdes (2011) (2016) *David Koechner (als Vic George) in Wilde Zeiten - Alte Freunde neu gemischt! (2011) (2014) *Adam Trese (als John) in Silent House (2011) *als Kenny in Bernie - Leichen pflastern seinen Weg (2011) *Mark Williams (als Sean) in Albert Nobbs (2011) (2013) *William Hope (als Mark Star) in Legacy (2010) (2012) *Laurent Richard (als Cédric) in Juste un peu d'@mour (2009) (2015) *Girts Kesteris (als Arnolds) in Die letzte Front - Defenders of Riga (2007) (2014) *als Fox in Deckname Jane Doe: Ein Mörder mit zwei Alibis (2007) (2014) *David McDivitt (als Agent) in Deckname Jane Doe: Das Superhirn (2006) (2014) *Nathan Connor (als Scott) in Side Effects (2005) (2014) *als Ray in Deckname Jane Doe: Wenn Lügen sterben müssen (2005) (2013) *John Mese (als Lloyd McMasters) in Deckname Jane Doe: Meine Frau, die Geheimagentin (2005) (2013) *Frank Pesce (als Rocco Galletta) in Deckname Jane Doe: Die vertauschte Frau (2005) (2014) *als 'Dad' in Miffy (2003) (2014) Serien *Peter Butler (als Nestor) in Troja - Untergang einer Stadt (2018-) in 6 Episoden *Gürol Tonbul (als Chief Turgut Atalay) in Börü - Die Wölfe (2018) *Houchuu Ootsuka (als 'Hans von Zettour') in Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) *Tom Stourton (als Greg) in Loaded (2017-) in Episode "2 & 5" (Staffel 1) *Ben Van Ostade (als Willem Goethals) in Coppers (2016-) *Jeff Rawle (als 'Happi') in Bottersnikes & Gumbles (2016) *Nobuo Tobita (als 'Takao Yamanobe') in Plastic Memories (2015) *Kenta Miyake (als 'Akira Takaoka') in Assassination Classroom (2015-2016) *Jun Fukushima (als 'Atrum Galliasta') in Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works (2014-2015) in Episode "02" *Takashi Matsuyama (als 'Kadashina') in Black Bullet (2014) in Episode "01, 07" *Daniel Fathers (als Terrance) in Orphan Black (2013-2017) in Episode "9" (Staffel 3) *Tetsu Inada (als 'Ira Gamagouri') in Kill La Kill (2013-2014) *Hiroki Yasumoto (als 'Andrew Gilbert Mills (Agil)') in Sword Art Online (2012-2014) *Kouki Harasawa (als 'Iwata Shinpei') in Star Blazers 2199: Space Battleship Yamato (2012-2013) (2017) in Episode "ab 07" *Rob Jarvis (als Walter Willens) in Call the Midwife - Ruf des Lebens (2012-) in Episode "00" (Staffel 5) *Takahiko Sakaguma (als 'Agon') in Hunter x Hunter (2011-2014) (2017-2018) in Episode "16" *Shinji Kawada (als 'Kirikos Sohn') in Hunter x Hunter (2011-2014) (2017-2018) in Episode "02, 03" *Isshin Chiba (als 'Norikata Emiya') in Fate/Zero (2011-2012) *als Tyrone Power in Atelier Fontana (2011) *Rudy Morren (als Leo) in Code 37 (2009-2012) in Staffel 2 *als Serge in Code 37 (2009-2012) in Episode "5" (Staffel 3) *Ian Mercer (als Graham Glass) in House of Cards - Das letzte Kapitel (1995) (2014) in Episode "1" *als 'General Garbage' in Toxic Crusaders (1991-1993) in Episode "8" *Mark Straker (als Trooper #2 (Carter)) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Erdstoß" (Staffel 19) *Michael Sheard (als Mergrave) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Castrovalva" (Staffel 19) *Christopher Robbie (als Cyber-Anführer (Cyber-Leader)) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Die Rache der Cybermen" (Staffel 12) *Howard Lang (als Horg) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Das Kind von den Sternen" (Staffel 1) *Peter Hawkins (als 'Dalek Anführer') in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Die Daleks" (Staffel 1) *Martin Cochrane (als General Chellak) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Die Höhlen von Androzani" (Staffel 21) *David Banks (als Cyber-Anführer (Cyber-Leader)) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Erdstoß" (Staffel 19) *Michael Bangerter (als Curt) in Doctor Who (1963-1989) in Episode "Feuerplanet" (Staffel 21) Kategorie:Synchronsprecher